


What Happened To The Ninja World?!

by Lex_Perseph0ne, NatsuStar (Lex_Perseph0ne)



Series: WHTTNW [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, OC insert, Possibly an AU?, Some implied relationships - Freeform, but don't consider it an AU cause canon is still there, extra plot arc non canon, probably horrible OOC-ness later on or maybe early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Perseph0ne/pseuds/Lex_Perseph0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Perseph0ne/pseuds/NatsuStar
Summary: Natsumi is a renowned shinobi within the elemental nations having been dubbed as the "black dragon" for her ruthless, efficient work within the blackness of the shadows. However when Akatsuki member, Itachi Uchiha comes with her in a mission for a supposed scroll, she is thrown from her world into a certain demons, where nothing is known, she must find a way to get back home. But will a certain demon stop her with the intention of having her soul, or for something else entirely?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I own nothing of either Kuroshitsuji or Naruto, they both belong to their respective owners, all I own is the added plot arcs or subtle changes in how canon happens, as well as my OC.

**Natsumi POV**

 

"Would you just shut up Naruto!" I shouted, glaring at the blonde angrily.

"B-but I wanna go on your new mission!" He protested. I sighed, note to self: NEVER TELL NARUTO I'M GOING ON A SOLO MISSION. PERIOD.

A tick mark appeared above my head,"Naruto...Do you understand the meaning of _**solo mission? __**I can't bring you, I have to go ALONE." I stated._

"But-" Naruto started.

_**"NO." __**I hissed, then I turned on my heel and walked toward my house. _'You wouldn't like it anyway Naruto. I have to eliminate Sound and anyone inside. That includes Sasuke.'_ I thought._

_**In Kuroshitsuji __**_

Finnian walked around the garden, trying to hide from Sebastian, he really hoped the master wasn't angry with him for breaking another one of his canes.

"Finnian." Sebastian appeared what seemed to be out of thin air. His closed eye smile on his face. Finnian paled, a deadly aura surrounded the no doubt fuming butler.

"M-mister Sebastian!" The blonde gardener squeaked,"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Sebastian sighed.

"This is the second time you have broken the Young Master's cane Finnian." The raven haired butler stated evenly. The deadly aura was still around him, but it wasn't nearly as great as it had been moments earlier. Sebastian then whacked Finnian over the head,"Do not do so again, or I will not be leniant with you, Finnian." Said boy nodded ferociously.

"I promise mister Sebastian!" He declared.

**Back with Natsumi**

I raced quickly through the trees toward Sound's borders, my eyes constantly shifting around cautiously. I spotted red clouds...RED CLOUDS! I ducked quickly into a small alcove in between the trees and scrutinized the member carefully. 'Hm...what are you doing out here...Itachi, Uchiha.' I mused.

"Come out, I know you're there kunoichi." Itachi stated, his eyes staring at where I was hidden. I bit my lip in thought, then stepped out. My mask upon my face.

"Aa, and to what honor do I have to see the famed 'Black Dragon' hm?" The sharingan user inquired.

"I am not here to see you, Uchiha. I simply ran into you on the way to my destination." I stated in monotone, my dark crimson eyes void of any give away. Itachi smirked.

"So it seems...Natsumi, Hirouto." My eyes widened a fraction, "I'm no fool, I would recognize those eyes anywhere. Filled with such anger and hatred...more than my otouto could ever possess in his."

"Cut the act. I know the truth Uchiha." I snarled at him, eerily calm in front of the older Uchiha. He frowned.

"How?" Itachi questioned, his sharingan boring into my head. I smirked beneath the dark mask I wore.

"Danzou doesn't keep those files hidden very well." I replied evenly,"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get to Sound." I leapt up into the nearest tree and continued towards the borders. My brow twitched,"Why are you following me, Uchiha?"

Itachi stared ahead,"I am coming with you it seems. I was told if need be to team up with a formidable shinobi since Kisame is on a different mission." He answered. I nodded to him.

"So it seems...Itachi-san."

_short timeskip_

I sat next to the fire, my cloak wrapped around my form lightly. Itachi sat across from me, staring blankly into the flames. 'To think...that his little brother sees him as a cold blooded killer, a murderer...he couldn't be more wrong.' I thought to myself, remembering a past I never would have recovered three years ago had Itachi not been the one to come to Konoha and retrieve the Kyuubi...and also me.

_Flashback ___

__**Young Natsumi POV** _ _

__I struggled to stay conscious as the flames roared loader about me. I was terrified, utterly, completely terrified. I didn't want to die, but Okaa-san and Otou-san...they weren't here anymore, neither was nii-chan. I faintly heard a loud crash as a fog began settling across my senses. It was so hard to stay awake, and it would be so much..._ _

__"Damn it...I didn't get- _she's alive!_ " A deep voice breathed. I didn't recognize it, and grew more terrified as the owner of it lifted my tiny form up and away from the fire. I whimpered, the only thing I could do in such a weak state._ _

__"...hurry up in there, you don't have any time to waste now..." I heard someone from outside intone._ _

__"Stay awake." The other whispered gently. Then the world blurred into streaks of color as the person holding my form moved at a speed I wasn't capable of yet._ _

___flash_ _ _

__I awoke to find myself in a cave, a place I knew that I didn't know. Someone walked into the cave, a tray in their hands._ _

__"W-who're y-y-you?" I stuttered._ _

__"Me? The one bringing you something of course." The man chuckled lightly. That voice! It's the guy that saved me!_ _

__"I...I meant...y-your name...w-what's your name?"I asked softly. He smiled lightly._ _

__"My name, huh? It's Itachi Uchiha, here eat. You need something in your belly, then you can tell me your own name. And perhaps next time, give your own name first before you ask someone." Itachi teased. I gave him a shaky smile._ _

__"I'll remember that...Itachi." I replied._ _

___Flashback end_ _ _

__**Natsumi POV** _ _

__I shook my head, clamping my mouth shut to keep from laughing. It was so _ironic_ , the person Sasuke _hates_ is Itachi, the person who saved _**my life. __**___

___"What seems to be amusing you Hirouto-san?" Itachi inquired politely._ _ _

___I hummed,"Oh nothing, just _old memories_ Uchiha-san."I replied, chuckling slightly as his eyes widened minutely in shock._ _ _

___"What do you remember?" He asked, feigning his composure. My lip twitched upward._ _ _

___"You saved my life. Back then...who would've known that I would find out my own former teammate hated the fact you existed. I found the fact ironic. I also find it ironic that the criminal organization that every nation _fears and hates_ raised me for _six years._ " I laughed, not bothering to hold back in front of the elder Uchiha anymore. He gave a half smile in my direction._ _ _

___"Indeed."He stated softly. I reigned in my laughter and turned towards him once more._ _ _

___"I also wonder something," I started, watching as he rose a brow in question, I continued,"Why don't you just tell them...tell _him_. I know he would for-"_ _ _

___"No." Itachi's voice cut me off, hard as ice. My mouth opened and closed, flabbergasted. No? He was saying no? What the hell is-"I can not betray the orders given to me...No matter how much I want to..."Itachi murmured._ _ _

___"Aa...but I _can_. And I won't just sit by while he-"_ _ _

___" _ **Don't __**_! Don't stop him...my time is running low as it is anyway."Itachi's determination to let this happen astounded me. My mouth opened in a wide 'o'. There was nothing else to do...but watch as his sacrifice caught up with him._ _ _

____"Fine...I don't like the fact your going through with this, but fine." I mumbled half heartedly._ _ _ _

____"There is... _something_...You can do...I want you...to...when- _if_ my fail safe fails to stop _**him __**_...I want you to keep him from telling Sasuke the truth...Please..." Itachi plead._ _ _ _

_____"I...can do that...but I can't promise it will work..." I told him, he nodded in understanding. The night air eventually overwhelmed me, and I fell asleep._ _ _ _ _

_____"I will keep watch..."I heard him mutter, my tired mind somehow managed to morph the sentence into, _"I'll protect you..."_ I had no time to contemplate the thought as I slipped into a dreamless sleep._ _ _ _ _


	2. Betrayal and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. As I don't own either of these animes.

**Natsumi POV**

I awoke to find everything I had unpacked the night before back in my pack and next to me. I looked to Itachi, raising a brow in question.

"You looked like you still needed to rest." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and got up, retrieving my pack from the ground.

"Let's go." I mumbled, slipping my mask back over my face. I leaped into the trees, jumping at a speed that the yellow flash probably couldn't keep up with. We arrived in sound after ten minutes, but instead of seeing the village of the land, all I saw was rubble, as if there had been a fight here. I gaped. There was no possible way for this to have happened unless...Akatsuki...Itachi is here for something. I turned, seeing Itachi looking among the rubble,

"What's your mission, Itachi?" I asked, he tensed, and I noticed a scroll was now clutched in his hands.

"Natsumi...please...forgive me for what I'm about to do..." he murmured, just barely audible, he opened the scroll and took a small vial of blood from his cloak, _my blood_. My eyes widened, Itachi poured the blood onto the open scroll, then began performing hand seals. As he began the first few, I could hear a light buzz in my ears, my vision beginning to blur and distort everything together, I don't know if he finished the sequence, as eventually the buzzing and distortion of my vision rendered my sight unhelpful, as well as my hearing. Black steadily crept into the edges of my sight, closing in until I saw nothing but the strange blackness around me, my knees buckled, causing me to collapse and finally succumb to unconsciousness.

<><><><><><><><><><>

**Third person pov**

Finni trimmed at the garden's bushes, trying to be as careful as possible. Crack! The blonde looked up towards the sound, then shouted in alarm, as there dangling off a branch of one of the trees he had just trimmed, was a girl.

"Honestly Finni, what did you do this time?" Sebastian muttered, sighing in exasperation.

"I didn't do anything mister Sebastian! But-but there's a girl hanging from a tree over there!" He shouted, pointing at the strange girl's dangling form. Sebastian blinked, his eyes widening with surprise.

"My my...it appears there is. Let's get her inside. It's bound to rain soon." He said. Finnian picked her up from the branch, holding her carefully as he followed the black-clad butler inside the manor and down the hallway to one of the guest rooms.

"M-mister Sebastian...she's bleeding..." he whispered, his eyes wide.

"It would appear so, hand her to me Finnian." The ravenette male ordered, the gardener did so, not wanting to anger the butler any,"Oh dear...it's her stomach...I'm surprised she hasn't bled out." He muttered, frowning as he began to bandage the wounds.

<><><><><><><><><><>

**Natsumi POV**

I awoke to someone wrapping bandaging around my waist, I groaned, then on reflex swatted outward with a fist pushing chakra to the appendage. I heard an "oof" then a thud as whatever-whoever was handling me hit the floor. My eyes snapped open, the 'X' in my pupil spinning wildly as I curled forward, my legs moving under me as I went into a cat like offensive stance,"Who the hell are you!?" I snapped, my voice snarling as I looked at the fallen male on the ground with hostility.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis m'lady. May I ask who you are and why you arrived at my master's manor so abruptly?" He replied calmly, sitting up as he cracked his jaw back in place.

Who are these people?...Just where am I?

**Sebastian POV**

I looked at the girl in amusement, _a feisty one...her soul isn't all too bad either. The amount of suffering festering within is quite deep, and I sense an unrivaled hatred within her...yet her soul is hardly tainted an inch, although it is far from innocent._ I mused quietly as the girl spoke up once more, her voice was that of a woman, although for someone of my age and stature she was nought but a child in a woman's body.

**Natsumi POV**

I scowled, and opened my mouth,"I think you should be telling me where your master's manor is exactly?" I asked in monotone. The black clad male smirked.

"My Young Master's manor resides in London, England m'lady." He answered. I peered at him closely, my eyes pulsing into a strong vibrant gold as I analyzed the man's chakra signature. I frowned, his chakra...there is no way that this man is human even in the slightest...his chakra carries too much age and wisdom to even be considered as such... My eyes faded back to the blood red iris I used to conceal my true eye color. A trust mechanism of sorts within the confines of my clan...before they were killed. I kept my face carefully blank, having long since mastered the art as it was of doing such a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n: oh fyi this is another lumped together set because the chapters posted on ff.net are ridiculously short.**


	3. authors note

Hello everyone! This isn't an update, but I just thought I would let you know I've made myself a blog! The link is https://fandomspiritblog.wordpress.com/ if you would like to visit and check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> know that I don't want to hear any flames(hate comments) about this story, constructive criticism however is very welcome and appreciated. However this is from ff.net to be put here. So for now chapters are "set in stone"


End file.
